Ben 10: Alien Force Christmas Concert
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah, Nelson, Michael, Kai, JBAL19 and myself hold a concert on Christmas Eve. We don't own any of the songs used tonight. ENJOY! Also, in your reviews, state your favourite act tonight... R&R!


In a stadium in Bellwood, millions of kids of all ages and their parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles; you name it are filling every single seat that was available. This mystery event was sold out in a matter of minutes. In fact, the tickets disappeared as fast as the tickets for Justin Bieber's concerts! Once everyone was seated dressed in stuff related to Christmas, they all waited until 7:30. At 7:25, a certain Christmas icon appeared on the stage.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas, everyone!" Santa bellowed as he appeared on stage which caused all the kids to scream, "Now, as you know, tonight is Christmas Eve and at the stroke of midnight, I shall be flying to your houses in my sleigh delivering gifts to each and every one of you. But in 4 minutes, you shall receive a special gift courtesy of some of my special friends. These 10 boxes contain enough presents for all of you. Now, I must be going. I do have to make sure the reindeer are ready, of course. Merry Christmas, everyone!"

Santa then walked off the stage and the lights went down. Then, there was a big crescendo in music and lights. The screen began flashing a message:

Twas the night before Christmas,  
Throughout Bellwood Stadium,  
All the creatures was stirring,  
Including the mouse.  
All the presents were placed onto the stage with care,  
In the hopes that the celebrations soon will begin!

Cue the countdown!

10!  
9!  
8!  
7!  
6!  
5!  
4!  
3!  
2!  
1!

After another big stir in music, the whole stadium went quiet. Now, it should be twas the night before Christmas throughout Bellwood Stadium. Not a creature was stirring; not even the mouse.

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

A soft drum intro began before all the events for tonight began for everyone!

All: _OH!_

Everyone started cheering as everyone started breaking their way out of the boxes holding their microphones dressed in Christmas fashion. We all came out in a quick patter. First came Michael and Kai, then Sarah and Nelson, followed by Gwen and Kevin, joined by Ben and Julie and finally, myself and my friend/partner-in-crime, JBAL19 came out of our boxes.

All: _YEAH!  
__Alright!  
__Mmmmmmmm…_

As soon as we all started the song, everyone was up on their feet dancing and clapping along. When the lyrics flashed up on the screen, everyone was singing along.

Boys: _Gather round, kids!  
__It's time to start cheering!  
__Santa is coming!  
__The sleigh bells are ringing!  
__It's the best time of the year.  
__And it is finally here.  
__There are all the great gifts.  
__But it's better to give and receive._

All: _Decorate the tree with glitter balls,  
__While singing carols like Deck the Halls.  
__Have a Merry Christmas,  
__And a Happy New Year!_

"C'mon, everyone!" I screamed into the mike as we jumped up and down to the beat of the drum.

Girls: _Tinsel, angels, presents and starlights!  
__And, of course, there's all the holly by the barrel!  
__Along with mistletoe!  
__And Santa shoting, 'Ho! Ho! Ho!'  
__There are also the carollers with children running!  
__Whilst singing, 'Christmas is Coming!'_

All: _The wind is making all the bells ring!  
__While we sing, 'Hark! The Herold Angels Sing!'  
__Have a Merry Christmas,  
__And a Happy New Year!  
__MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

"Take it away, Joey!" JBAL19 shouted as the guitar solo commenced.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Kevin bellowed.

"HAPPY HOLIDAYS!" Julie and Sarah shouted.

All: _This is no lie. The season is here.  
__Time for Christmas and then a Happy New Year!_

Ben and Kevin: Alright, now listen up!  
Now we need the snow to cover us right here!  
As the kids scream in glee!

The kids screamed in joy and excitement as the artificial snow fell on everyone.

IceGirl2772 and JBAL19: And we need the sun to light our faces!  
Right now!

Everyone screamed in excitement as the spotlights hit all of them.

All: _Now is not the time to begin a panic!  
__When all you need is a little magic!  
__Have a Merry Christmas,  
__And a Happy New Year!  
__Have a Merry Christmas,  
__And a Happy New Year!  
__Merry Christmas!_

Ben and Kevin: _Merry Christmas!  
_IceGirl2772 and JBAL19: _Oooooooooooooooh, yeah! Oh, oh!  
_Boys: _The holidays!  
_Girls: _Yeah!  
_All: _MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

After a dramatic guitar and drum ending, we all stood on stage in our poses as we absorbed the crowd's claps and cheers. As the official MCs for the night, JBAL19 and I stepped forward and did our totally awesome thing!

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!" we screamed into the microphone and then absorbed the applause.

"Welcome to our special Ben 10: Alien Force Christmas Concert featuring our beloved cast of the Ben 10: Alien Force Fan-Series: Ben Tennyson!" I started.

Ben stepped forward and bowed as everyone cheered. After 10 seconds, he stood back.

"Julie Yamamoto!" JBAL19 continued.

Julie then did what Ben did. After absorbing the cheers and the attention, she stood back.

"Gwen Tennyson!" I added.

Gwen then stood forward and absorbed the spotlight and the screaming crowd.

"Kevin Levin!" JBAL19 went on.

Kevin stepped forward and had his 10 seconds of fame before joining the others.

"Sarah Ashford!" I introduced.

Sarah then stepped forward and like everyone before her, enjoyed her moment.

"Nelson Ashford!" JBAL19 included.

Nelson then stood forward and had his moment before rejoining the others in the line.

"Michael Yamamoto!" I screamed out.

Michael then had his 10 seconds of fame before rejoining 2 of his siblings and his friends.

"Kai Stevenson!" JBAL19 shouted.

Kai then had her moment before rejoining the others. Then JBAL19 and I turned to each other.

"We also have one of our hosts and performers for tonight, JBAL19!" I exclaimed as I let my best friend/partner-in-crime have her moment.

"And, we have the writer who came up with this whole idea and the rewriter of Heart and Soul, another of our hosts and performers for tonight, IceGirl2772!" JBAL19 finished as I had my moment.

"OK, you guys. As you know, tonight is Christmas Eve and tomorrow is the big day! Now, this season has many meanings for you all: the birth of Jesus, the day to spend time with your families; the list goes on," I stated.

"And this concert is also a fundraiser! As you know, there are a lot of kids around the world who have to spend the Festive Season in hospital! By buying the tickets and buying souviners from our concert tonight, you are also helping those sick kids have the Christmas they deserve!" JBAL19 announced.

"After all, like we said in the song we just performed, on Christmas, we can GIVE as well as receive," I remarked.

"And now, to kick us off tonight, we have our host here, IceGirl2772, singing the one-minute version of _A Little Magic_ by Hilda Stenmalm!" JBAL19 announced.

"Alright, everyone. Here we go!" I said after the cheering died down and the song began.

Me: _Snowflakes are falling.  
__Holidays are here.  
__Oh, oh.  
__We get together.  
__It's the best time of the year.  
__Wishes come true upon a star.  
__No matter where you are!_

_It's a little magic!  
__A winter wonderland!  
__I see it, believe it!  
__I get a feeling like nothing is impossible!  
__A Christmas, for me and you!  
__Dreams can come true!  
__It's a little magic!  
__Some kind of wonderful!  
__When I'm with you!_

Despite the earplugs we all had in our ears, I had to block my ears. The cheering was loud enough to burst everyone's eardrums! Laughing, I just curtsied, waved to my family in the crowd and wished everyone a Merry Christmas. Then I noticed my dear friend trying to escape.

"Thank you, everyone! Hang on. JBAL19, get back on here! You're not getting away that easy!" I remarked before my friend returned to the stage, "Now, I went first tonight. So I think it's fair that my co-host here would go next! Singing _Christmas Wrapping_ by Miranda Cosgrove, JBAL19!"

"Ice, I sommingly swear I am gonna kill you after this!" JBAL19 vowed.

"You agreed to this, remember?" I reminded as I ran offstage when the song began, "You'll thank me later!"

JBAL19: _Bah, humbug! No, that's too strong! 'Cause it is my favourite holiday.  
__But all this year's been a blur. Don't think I have the energy._

_To add to my already mad rush. Just 'cause 'tis the season.  
__The perfect gift for me would be completions and connections left from_

_Last year, ski shop. Encounter, most interesting.  
__Had his number but never the time. Most of '81 passed along those lines._

_So deck those halls, trim those trees, Raise up cups of Christmas cheer,  
__I just need to catch my breath,Christmas by myself this year._

_Calendar picture, frozen landscape, chilled this room for twenty-four days,  
__Evergreens, sparkling snow. Get this winter over with!_

_Flashback to springtime, saw him again/ Would've been good to go for lunch,  
__Couldn't agree when we were both free. We tried; we said we'd keep in touch._

_Didn't, of course, 'til summertime. Out to the beach to his boat. Could I join him?  
__No, this time it was me, Sunburn in the third degree._

_Now the calendar's just one page. And, of course, I am excited.  
__Tonight's the night, but I've set my mind. Not to do too much about it._

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! But I think I'll miss this one this year!  
__Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! But I think I'll miss this one this year!  
__Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! But I think I'll miss this one this year!  
__Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! But I think I'll miss this one this year!_

_Hardly dashing through the snow. Cause I bundled up too tight.  
__Last minute have-to-do's. A few cards, a few calls,_

'_Cause it's r-s-v-p. No thanks, no party lights.  
__It's Christmas Eve, gonna relax. Turned down all my invites._

_Last fall I had a night to myself, Same guy called, halloween party,  
__Waited all night for him to show. This time his car wouldn't go._

_Forget it, it's cold, it's getting late. Trudge on home to celebrate,  
__In a quiet way, unwind; doing Christmas right this time._

_A&P has provided me with the world's smallest turkey.  
__Already in the oven, nice and hot. Oh damn! Guess what I forgot?_

_So on with the boots, back out in the snow, to the only all-night grocery,  
__When what to my wondering eyes should appear in the line is that guy I've been chasing all year!_

"_I'm spending this one alone," he said. "Need a break. This year's been crazy."  
__I said, "Me too, but why are you? You mean you forgot cranberries too?"_

_Then suddenly we laughed and laughed. Caught on to what was happening.  
__That Christmas magic's brought this tale to a very happy ending!_

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Couldn't miss this one this year!  
__Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Couldn't miss this one this year!  
__Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Couldn't miss this one this year!  
__Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Couldn't miss this one this year!  
__Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Couldn't miss this one this year!  
Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Couldn't miss this one this year!  
__Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Couldn't miss this one this year!  
__Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Couldn't miss this one this year!_

All the members in the audience clapped and cheered as soon as the song was finished. JBAL19 curtsied, waved to her family in the audience and wished everyone a Merry Christmas like I did when I finished my performance. I took the opportunity to rejoin the stage.

"Anyways, now that your beloved hosts are out of the way," I started.

"Let's see what the cast is going to deliver for you guys this year!" JBAL19 continued.

"This cast member first appeared in the final few chapters of my story, _Some Things Are Best Kept Secret_, as the girlfriend of another cast member/Julie and Sarah's older brother, Michael Yamamoto," I added.

"In _Malfunctions_, she played a bigger part and as the series progresses, her part will get bigger. And now, she is here tonight performaning _Greatest Time of Year_ by 78Violet," JBAL19 went on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kai Stevenson!" we finished before running off stage.

Kai: _It's the greatest time of year!  
__And it's here! Help me celebrate it,  
__With everybody here!  
__Friends so dear, let me simply state it!  
__It's our favourite way,  
__To spend the holiday, yeah!_

_There's a special kind of feeling in the air.  
__It only happens at this time of year.  
__When everyone is filled with love and cheer.  
_'_Cause that's what matters.  
__Pretty paper boxes tied with bows.  
__Walking in the sun or in the snow.  
__We can feel the excitement growing, knowing,_

_It's the greatest time of year!  
__And it's here! Help me celebrate it,  
__With everybody here!  
__Friends so dear, let me simply state it!  
__Joy to the world and everyone!  
__Lift up your hearts and feel the love!  
__It's our favourite way,  
__To spend the holiday, yeah!_

_We can get all cozy by the fire.  
__Turn the music up a little higher.  
__I don't think that I could ever tire,  
__Of being together.  
__Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe,  
__And stand by me.  
__It's a picture perfect moment captured.  
__Memories that we'll have after!_

_It's the greatest time of year!  
__And it's here! Help me celebrate it!  
__With everybody here!  
__Friends so dear, let me simply state it!  
__Joy to the world and everyone!  
__Lift up your hearts and feel the love!  
__It's our favourite way,  
__To spend the holiday, yeah!_

_Spend the holidays.  
__Hey, yeah, yeah.  
__It's the greatest time!  
__(Greatest time of year.)  
__Time to celebrate.  
__Now it's our favourite time._

_It's the greatest time of year!  
__And it's here! Help me celebrate it!  
__With everybody here,  
__Friends so dear, let me simply state it.  
__Joy to the world,  
__Joy to the world,  
__Joy to the world!  
__It's the greatest time of year!  
__It's the greatest time!_

_It's the greatest time of year!  
__And it's here! Help me celebreate it!  
__With everybody here,  
__Friends so dear, let me simply state it.  
__Joy to the world and everyone!  
__Lift up your hearts and feel the love!  
__It's our favourite way,  
__To spend the holiday, yeah!_

The whole audience clapped and cheered as the music came to a close. Kai did the same thing as JBAL19 and I when we performed our songs: curtsied, waved to her family, wished everyone a Merry Christmas and ran backstage…except for the run backstage part. We are the HOSTS, after all. We then ran back on stage.

"Our next performer also made his appearance in _Some Things Are Best Kept Secret_," I started.

"But he appeared at the climax of the story which was the ultimate battle between Sarah, Julie and Hunterous," JBAL19 added.

"And he made an even bigger appearance in _Malfunctions_ and continue to make appearances later in," I continued.

"And he is here tonight. Singing _Believe_ by Josh Groban from the soundtrack of a treasured Christmas movie called _The Polar Express_ which is based on the beloved childrens book of the same name," JBAL19 went on.

"Please welcome to the stage Michael Yamamoto!" we finished as we ran offstage and Michael came on.

Michael: _Children sleeping, snow is softly falling.  
__Dreams are calling like bells in the distance.  
__We were dreamers not so long ago.  
__But one by one we all had to grow up.  
__When it seems the magic slipped away,  
__We find it all again on Christmas Day._

_Believe in what your heart is sayin'.  
__Hear the melody that's playin'.  
__There's no time to waste.  
__There's so much to celebreate.  
__Believe in what you feel inside.  
__And give your dreams the wings to fly.  
__You have everything you need,  
__If you just believe!_

_Trains move quickly to their journey's end.  
__Destinations are where we begin again.  
__Ships go sailing far across the sea.  
__Trusting starlight to get where they need to be.  
__When it seems that we have lost our way,  
__We find ourselves again on Christmas Day._

_Believe in what your heart is sayin'.  
__Here the melody that's playin'.  
__There's no time to waste.  
__There's so much to celebrate.  
__Believe in what you feel inside.  
__And give your dreams the wings to fly.  
__You have everything you need,  
__If you just believe!_

_If you just believe! If you just believe!  
__If you just believe! Just believe. Just believe…_

Everyone clapped and cheered. OK. I swear I saw a couple of tears coming from the eyes of audience members. Michael bowed, waved to his crying family members, wished everyone a Merry Christmas ran backstage. JBAL19 and I returned onstage to, of course, introduce the next act.

"Our next act is a duet. This husband-and-wife duo first appeared in the story that started it all, _Return of Vilgax_," I started.

"Although one played a slightly bigger role than the other, both of them were significally important to the fan-series," JBAL19 continued.

"And they are here tonight celebrating the Festive Season and showing their love for one another at the same time by doing the song together," I added.

"Singing _The Angels Cried_ by Alan Jackson and Alison Kraas," JBAL19 went on.

"Sarah and Nelson Ashford!" we finished together as the song began playing and we ran offstage as Sarah and Nelson walked on.

Nelson: _They came from near, they came from far,  
__Following a distant star to where he'd lay.  
__Not being sure of what it meant,  
__But knowing it was heaven sent, they made their way.  
__And the creatures gathured round.  
__And didn't make a sound.  
__And the angels cried._

Sarah: _The angels knew what was to come.  
__The reason God had sent His Son from up above.  
__It filled their hearts with joy to see.  
__And knowing of His destiny, came tears of love.  
__And the creatures gathured round.  
__And didn't make a sound.  
_Both: _And the angels cried._

Nelson: _I've often thought about that night,  
__And wondered if they realized that star so bright,  
_Sarah: _Was sent to tell all the land,  
__The Son of God would soon become the Son of Man.  
_Both: _And the creatures gathered round.  
__And didn't make a sound.  
__And the angels cried.  
__And the angels cried.  
__And the angels cried…_

The audience started clapping and cheering again. Sarah and Nelson bowed or curtsied, waved to their respected families and wished everyone a Merry Christmas before walking offstage. JBAL19 and I walked onstage. We do have a job to do.

"OK. We had two solo acts and a duet so far," I started.

"Now it's time for a solo act!" JBAL19 added.

"This character has been amongst the Alien Force gang since Ben first discovered the Omnitrix when he was just 10 years old," I continued.

"Over the shows, we have seen her grow from a smart-mouthed 10-year-old to a confident and beautiful 15-year-old Anodite," JBAL19 went on.

"And she is here tonight ready to get out here and sing for you," I added.

"Singing _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ by Mariah Carey," JBAL19 continued.

"Gwen Tennyson!" we finished before walking offstage and Gwen walked on as the song began.

Gwen: _I don't want a lot for Christmas.  
__There is just one thing I need.  
__I don't care about the presents,  
__Underneath the Christmas tree.  
__I just want you for my own.  
__More than you could ever know.  
__Make my wish come true.  
__All I want for Christmas is you!_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas.  
__There is just one thing I need.  
__And I don't care about the presents,  
__Underneath the Christmas tree.  
__I don't need to hang my stocking,  
__There upon the fireplace.  
__Santa Claus won't make me happy,  
__With a toy on Christmas Day.  
__I just want you for my own!  
__More than you could ever know!  
__Make my wish come true!  
__All I want for Christmas is you!  
__You, baby!_

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas!  
__I won't even wish for snow!  
__And I'm just gonna keep on waiting,  
__Underneath the mistletoe!  
__I won't make a list and send it,  
__To the North Pole for Saint Nick.  
__I won't even stay awake to  
__Hear those magic reindeer click.  
_'_Cause I just want you here tonight.  
__Holding on to me so tight.  
__What more can I do?  
__Baby all I want for Christmas is you!  
__You!_

_Oh all the lights are shining  
__So brightly everywhere!  
__And the sound of children's  
__Laughter fills the air!  
__And everyone is singing.  
__I hear those sleigh bells rining!  
__Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
__Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas.  
__This is all I'm asking for.  
__I just want to see my baby  
__Standing right outside my door!  
__Oh I just want you for my own.  
__More than you could ever know.  
__Make my wish come true.  
__Baby all I want for Christmas is you, baby!_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby!  
__All I want for Christmas is you, baby!  
__All I want for Christmas is you, baby!_

The song ended and the crowd errupted into a cheery applause. Gwen just curtsied, waved to her family and wished everyone a Merry Christmas before walking offstage and JBAL19 and I walked back on.

"This act was first potrayed as an 11-year-old juvenile deliquent who wounded up trapped in the Null Void with a giant squidface known as Vilgax in the season 2 finale of the origonal Ben 10 series," I started, "Wait. I just dissed someone. I'm on the naughty list this year. Whoops!"

"Now 5 years later, he has changed and reformed himself into a good man and a loving boyfriend to a certain Tennyson. Ooh la la," JBAL19 continued.

"Speaking of which, I saw the two of them start making out with each other as soon as Gwen walked offstage," I remarked.

"GWEN! KEVIN! GET A ROOM!" we heard everyone backstage exclaim, which caused all of us to laugh.

"Anyways, tonight he is singing the Christmas carol classic, _Jingle Bells_," JBAL19 resumed.

"Kevin Levin!" we finished together before we walked off and Kevin walked on as the song began playing.

Kevin: _Dashing through the snow,  
__In a one horse open sleigh.  
__O'er the hills we go,  
__Laughing all the way.  
__Ha ha ha ha ha!_

_Bells on bobtail ring,  
__Making spirits bright.  
__What fun it is to ride and sing  
__A sleighing song tonight._

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
__Jingle all the way!  
__Oh what fun it is to ride,  
__In a one horse open sleigh. Hey!_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
__Jingle all the way!  
__Oh what fun it is to ride,  
__In a one horse open sleigh._

_A day or two ago,  
__I thought I'd take a ride,  
__And soon Miss Fanny Bright,  
__Seated by my side._

_The bells were lead and lank,  
__Misfortuned seemed a lot.  
__We got into a drifted bank  
__And then we got upsot._

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
__Jingle all the way!  
__Oh what fun it is to ride  
__In a one horse open sleigh. Hey!  
_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
__Jingle all the way!  
__Oh what fun it is to ride,  
__In a one horse open sleigh._

_Oh what fun it is to ride,  
__In a one horse open sleigh.  
__Oh what fun it is to ride,  
__In a one..horse…open…SLEIGH!_

Everyone clapped, cheered and laughed in glee as soon as the song came to an end. Kevin then bowed, waved to his family and walked offstage immediately heading to Gwen's dressing room to finish what they started. Laughing and rolling our eyes, JBAL19 and I walked onstage.

"Now it's time for our final act for tonight," I started.

"This is another duet from one of the most treasured couples in the Ben 10 series," JBAL19 added.

"The male is the protagonist in all 3 shows and the ultimate hero and bearer of the Omnitrix and later, the Ultimatrix. Things will be interesting because he is gonna sing Italian," I continued.

"The female was introduced in the pilot of Ben 10: Alien Force as the protagonist's love interest. In_ Pier Pressure_, the duo shared their first date and in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, their relationship showed signs of becoming serious," JBAL19 went on.

"And there are here tonight singing for you," I included, "Gwen, Kevin, don't tumble on stage!"

I then walked off and shoved Gwen and Kevin back into the privacy of their dressing room. After I came back onstage, all I got was funny looks from everyone in the stadium, including my co-host.

"O…K. Anyways, singing _The Prayer_ by Celine Dion and Andrea Becelli (yes, it's a Christmas song)," JBAL19 resumed.

"Ben Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto!" we finished together before we walked off.

Julie began singing her part as she and Ben walked on hand-in-hand.

Julie: _I pray you'll be our eyes,  
__And watch us where we go.  
__And help us be wise,  
__In times when we don't know…_

_Let this be our prayer,  
__When we lose our way…_

_Lead us to the place.  
__Guide us with your grace,  
__To a place where we'll be safe…_

Ben: _La luce che tu dai.  
__(Julie: I pray we'll find your light.)  
__Nel cuore restera.  
__(Julie: And hold it in our hearts.)  
__Aricordarci che.  
__(Julie: When stars go out each night,)  
__L'eterna stella sei…  
__(Julie: Remind us where you are…)_

_Nela mia preghiera,  
__(Julie: Let this be our prayer,)  
__Quanta feda c'e…  
__(Julie: When shadows fill our day…)_

Ben: _Lead us to a place,  
_Julie: _Guide us with your grace,  
_Both: _Give us faith so we'll be safe…_

_Sogniamo un mondo senza piu violenza,  
__Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza...  
__Ognuno dia una mano al suo vicino,  
__Simbolo di pace...  
__Di fraternita..._

Ben: _La forza che ci dai...  
__(Julie: We ask that life be kind...)  
__E il desiderio che…  
__(Julie: And watch us from above…)  
__Ognuno trovi amor…  
__(Julie: We hope each soul will find…)  
__Intorno e dentro se…  
__(Julie: Another soul to love…)_

Both: _Let this be our prayer...  
_Julie: _Let this be our prayer…  
_Ben: _Just like every child…  
__(Julie: Just like every child…)_

Both: _Need to find a place.  
__Guide us with your grace.  
__Give us faith so we'll be safe…_

_E la dede che.  
__Hai acceso in noi.  
__Sento che ci salverai..._

The whole audience stood up and clapped and cheered as soon as the music decrescendoed to a soft stop. Ben and Julie held hands as they bowed or curtsied and waved to their respected families. But they did not wish everyone Merry Christmas. Well, they didn't have the chance to because the second last song for the night began. As the remaining cast walked on stage singing, I handed Ben the Guitar Hero guitar. Why we need those, you will ask. You'll see…

Ben and Julie: _(All: You'd better watch out.) _You'd better watch out.  
_(All: You'd better not cry.)_ You'd better not cry.  
_(All: You'd better not pout.)_ You'd better not pout.  
_(All: I'm telling you why.)_ I'll tell you why.

Cue the guitar and the drums.

Me: _He's making a list. He's checking it twice.  
_JBAL19: _He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice.  
_Both: _Santa Claus is coming to town!  
__Santa Claus is coming to town!_

Michael: _You'd better watch out. You'd better not cry.  
_Kai: _You'd better not pout. I'm telling you why.  
_Both: _Santa Claus is coming to town!  
__Santa Claus is coming to town!  
__Santa Claus is coming to town!_

Sarah: _He sees you when you're sleeping.  
_Nelson: _He knows when you're awake.  
_Both: _He knows if you've been bad or good.  
__So be good for goodness sake!_

Gwen: _Oh! Little tin horns and little toy drums.  
_Kevin: _Roody toot and a rummy tum tum!  
_Both: _Santa Claus is coming to town!  
__Santa Claus is coming to town!  
__Santa Claus is coming to town!  
_GUITAR HEROES!

Ben and I then started playing the tune on our Guitar Hero guitars as if they were actual guitars. We got roars of clapping and cheering as we did so. Well, behind them, it's a screen with the guitar chords from a game that I made for tonight (in my imagination). We danced like crazy.

All: _OH! He's making a list. He's checking it twice.  
__He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice.  
__Santa Claus is coming to town!  
__Santa Claus is coming to town!  
__Santa Claus is coming to town!_

_He sees you when you're sleeping.  
__He knows when you're awake.  
__He knows if you've been bad or good.  
__So be good for goodness sake!_

_Oh, you'd better watch out! You'd better not cry!  
__You'd better not pout! I'm telling you why!  
__Santa Claus is coming to town! (Me and JBAL19: To town!)_

_Santa's coming to town! Santa Claus is coming!  
__Be good because you know he's coming!  
__Santa Claus is coming…to town._

The whole audience stood up in their seats clapping and cheering. But it was not over yet. We still have one more song to go. And instead of relating to Christmas, the song relates to New Year's Eve which is a week later. The clapping and cheering died down as the music resumed.

All: _Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
__And never brought to mind?  
__Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
__And days auld lang syne!_

_For auld lang syne, my dear.  
__For auld lang syne!  
__We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,  
__For auld lang syne!_

_We tra hae run about the braes,  
__And pu'd the gowans fine.  
__But we've wonder'd mony a weary foot.  
__Sin' auld lang syne._

_We twa hae paidl't in the burn  
__Frae morning sun till dine.  
__But seas between us braid hae roar'd  
__Sin' auld lang syne._

_And there's a hand, my trust fiere,  
__And gie's a hand o' thine.  
__And we'll tak a right guid willie-waught  
__For auld lang syne!_

_And surely ye'll be your pint' stoup,  
__And surely I'll be mine!  
__And we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,  
__For auld lang syne!_

Everyone started clapping and cheering. We all joined hands and bowed before waving to everyone in the crowd.

"Thank you so much for coming to our concert tonight," Kai started.

"It means so much to us," Michael continued.

"As you already know, all the proceeds will go towards the sick kids," Sarah added.

"And we say proceeds, we mean the ticket sales, all the souveniers and, later on, the DVD and Blue-Ray sales," Nelson listed.

"We really had fun singing for you all tonight," Gwen went on.

"And we hope to do it all again next year," Kevin prayed.

"We hope you have enjoyed our concert," Julie added.

"We also hope we gave you a lifetime's worth of memories," Ben continued.

"Now, it is time for us all to say goodnight," JBAL19 announced.

"There is two hours left until midnight and the parents need to tuck their children into bed and leave out the milk and cookies for Santa and the carrots for the reindeer for it is almost time for Santa to deliver his gifts to children around the world!" I stated.

We all blocked our ears as the kids screamed as loud as they could in glee. Even the parents were blocking their ears. Seriously, people. The earplugs we all have are FAULTY!

"Goodnight, everybody! And Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" we all shouted into the microphones before we walked offstage and everyone began to leave.

"That was awesome!" I squealed.

"Great job, guys," JBAL19 added.

"Well, tonight was interesting," Ben remarked.

"You can say that again," Julie agreed as all the couples gazed into their eyes lovingly.

"Where's the mistletoe?" JBAL19 joked.

"Right above them," I laughed as I pointed to the 4 sprigs above them.

"There's one above you too," Kevin stated as he pointed to the sprig above us.

"Yeah, uh…no thanks," JBAL19 and I said at the same time as we stepped sideways.

"Are we doing this again next year?" Sarah asked.

"I hope so," I replied.

After all the couples shared their kisses, we all left to spend Christmas with our families. After all, isn't that one of the key things the festive season is about? Spending time with families, giving to those in need and many more things.

So on behalf of myself, JBAL19 and the castmembers of the Ben 10: Alien Force Fan-Series, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. May 2011 bring you joy and happiness.


End file.
